


Мне холодно. Теперь нет

by Elga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Pre-Stanford
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин был на волосок от гибели, и Сэм все видел, и теперь ему нужно самому почувствовать, что сердце брата бьется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мне холодно. Теперь нет

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Signe (oxoniensis)  
>  **Оригинал** : [Now it's cold, now it isn't](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/293103.html)

— Пожалуйста, Дин, — просит он, и Дин не может отказать Сэмми. Даже сейчас, когда слишком темно и не видно его лица и глаз, но несчастного, жалобного тона достаточно. Сэм никогда не разговаривает так с отцом, только с Дином. Дин ругает себя за мягкотелость, но все равно сдается.

— Ладно, — говорит он, — но лежи на своей половине и держи от меня свои ледяные ноги подальше.

Сэм пропускает мимо ушей все, кроме «Ладно». Он в буквальном смысле переползает на кровать Дина, вжимается носом ему в его шею, костлявые плечи вздрагивают, пока Дин не кладет на них руку, чтобы успокоить.

Дин долго не убирает руку, большим пальцем медленно вычерчивая круги на старой хлопковой футболке. Это одна из футболок Дина, та, из которой он вырос. Поблекшая и истончившаяся от носки. Скоро Сэм станет слишком высоким, чтобы донашивать за ним вещи. И это пугает Дина так, как пугать не должно.

У Сэма теперь длиннющие руки и ноги, с ним невозможно спать, ведь он извивается, как угорь, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Поудобнее — значит вжаться каждым дюймом тела, ткнуться лохматой головой в плечо, просунуть ледяные ноги между ногами Дина, и по идее Дин должен возмущаться. Его братский долг — возмутиться и отпихнуть брата в сторону. Но два часа назад Дин едва не погиб, и в последний момент отец едва успел выстрелить — тот выстрел мог с легкостью как убить Дина, так и спасти. Дин был на волосок от гибели, и Сэм все видел, и теперь ему нужно самому почувствовать, что сердце брата бьется. Черт, будь все наоборот…

Дин сглатывает.

Он обнимает Сэма, притворяясь, что не слышит приглушенных всхлипов.

**Конец**


End file.
